The Queen's Call
by V-Vendetta
Summary: The Queen has requested an audience with the Hunter known as X. What does she want with him, and what will happen? Find out! M for lemons, cursing, etc.) The paring is obviously OC x Queen, but since I couldn't find a slot to add the Queen under, she will be labeled under 'Awoken'.
1. The Queen Calls

Whenever you completed the mission where you retrieved the Gate Lord's head for the Queen, she says something that possibly leaves room for an expansion pack or DLC. Hopefully you'll get what I'm talking about if you've played Destiny for either Xbox 360/Xbox One, PS3/PS4.

-V

* * *

><p><em>"I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally, I will call on you. And expect you to answer." The Queen of the Reef.<em>

He remembered the words vaguely as he pressed up against a rock he was using for cover. He quickly peered over only to duck back just as quick, the plasma like bullet skimming past his helmet, the hood of his cloak rustling in the wind. "You've got to be kidding me." Ghost spoke up, "Vex _and_ Fallen? Aren't you just lucky, X?" The hunter known as X merely grinned from underneath his helmet before he pulled out a grenade and threw it, hearing the telltale sounds of Fallen and Vex being blown away, giving him some breathing room. He glanced to his left to see his teammates, Amber and Stone. Amber was a Exo Warlock, while Stone was an Awoken Titan, the three of them having met up in the Last City on Earth.

"Couldn't have waited for us, X?" Amber spoke, firing off her auto rifle as the three began to run toward their objective.

"Well, y'know hothead over here loves to just go run 'n gun." Stone chuckled before punching a Dreg in the face, watching with satisfaction as the creature disappated into particles and then eventually nothing. The three were among the best of the Guardians, but they were no where near the top. They would class themselves somewhere in between the 5th and 10th of top ranked Guardians. But that was a rough, rough, very rough estimate.

"Sorry. I love to start the party without you guys." X retorted, throwing his knife and watching as a Goblin took it within the white creamy center of its stomach, before dropping down dead.

"Alright, that's a wrap. Let's get back to the City, guys." Ghost spoke, only to turn to X. "Seems like you have an incoming call from...The Queen of the Reef?" X stumbled slightly while Stone and Amber merely exchanged looks. "What could she want with you?"

"Have you received the same call, you two?" Receiving no's from his teammates, X frowned slightly. "Alright, go on back to the City. I'll meet up with you there later. Hopefully." Without another word, the Hunter known as X returned to his ship, before he nodded to his Ghost. "Put the call through."

"Hello there, Guardian." The Queen's formal tone broke through the auditory speakers in his helmet. "I request your presence in the Reef. You recall me saying that should I ever need an ally, I would call upon you?"

"Yes your grace, I do." X started, "But I also remember you saying that to Amber and Stone, if I'm not mistaken."

"I did indeed say this, Guardian. However, your teammates are not whom I was speaking to. I was addressing you and you alone. Are you on your way?" She questioned, her formal tone still present, yet a small dash of impatience hidden underneath.

"Yes, your grace." X said while trying to hide his own curiosity as to why he was being summoned. Within an hour he had arrived just outside of the Reef, but instead of being escorted, he was left to his own devices, allowed to dock ship in a shipyard belonging to some of the Queen's most trusted advisers or staff. He exited his ship, ensuring he had plenty of grenades, throwing knives, ammo and his rocket launcher before continuing. He had always been paranoid, but a summoning from the Queen just made it worse. He approached a set of doors and this time there were a pair of Awoken waiting for him.

"Right this way, Guardian." The left one spoke.

"The Queen has been expecting you." The right agreed, leading X into the Queen's throne room where he had first encountered her and her brother, Crow. However, Crow seemed to be absent and it seemed to be oddly...silent.

"Something is not right here." Ghost piped up, gazing around before the machine focused on movement behind the Queen's throne. "Your grace?" The voice offered.

"Hello, ball. Would you mind giving me and the Guardian some time alone to discuss why I have called him here?" The Queen revealed herself, her bright blue eyes staring down impassively at the two.

The artificial intelligence of the Traveler merely looked to X, who nodded before Ghost disappeared, waiting to be summoned. X being the formal frontiersman he was, took a knee and bowed, his head low to the ground. "Permission to speak, your grace?"

"Granted, Guardian." The Queen nodded, her lips curved up into a smirk slightly. At least this creature knew manners, something a few in the past haven't and have paid the price for.

"Why have you summoned me for? Last time I was here, it was to gain access into the Black Garden even though your brother hated to do it." X raised his head slightly, staring as the Queen's face darkened at the mention of her brother. "Your Grace?" He inquired.

"My brother," She hissed out with venom, "is nothing but a traitor. That is why I have called you here. After I have you preform a certain...task, you will be finding him and executing him for disloyalty to a Queen and a people."

X pondered what she had said and nodded slowly. '_Help her with a task and then kill her brother? Seems simple enough.' _"What is this task you request help with?" X questioned.

"Follow me, Guardian." The Awoken female known as the Queen of the Reef got up from her throne, walking toward an unknown destination. X followed and trailed behind slightly, taking in her 'kingdom' and took note of how she swayed her hips. X wasn't a genius by any means, but he was perceptive and he had a hint of where this was going. But it was his duty to help the Queen with whatever she asked of him. The Queen led him into a bedroom, the four poster king sized bed covered with black and red silk sheets, a small fire lighting and warming the room. She turned to him expectantly, "Off with your helmet. I'm astonished that you didn't remove it right away." The formal tone was replaced with a slightly kinder one, a hint of teasing underneath.

X did as he was told, the helmet being placed in a chair, the Queen taking in his appearance. He was roughly 5'7 which made him almost five inches taller than herself, tan skin which contrasted with her striking blue tone. His dark brown eyes seemed to suck everything into them like a black hole, never to be seen again and the Queen found herself memorized by them. She hadn't been with a male in so long, no matter the species, and she found herself longing for someone and who better to help than the Guardian standing before her? "Is something the matter, your Grace?" X questioned, his voice coming out in a low rumble that escaped the back of his throat.

"Nothing at all, Guardian." A hand reached up and caressed his cheek before her eyes cast themselves up and down his body, licking her lips. "Undress me." She commanded, already throwing his cloak across the chair where his helmet lay. Her hands fumbled slightly with his chest armor but he slid out of it easy enough to reveal a toned body, not bulking like a Titan's, or borderline frail, but just right. Every Guardian was physically fit, but the Queen found herself 'hm'ing in approval at what she saw. A faint blush crossed her cheeks (not that you could tell), as X's hands reached up to her jacket zipper, one grabbing her hip to steady the female before he unzippped it in one movement, the warm air from the fire hitting her bare skin. Her C cup breasts were just barley hidden by the jacket but that was easily remedied as X removed it gingerly, placing it with care across a chair opposite of his. He turned and gazed upon her topless body, the soft creamy skin gleaming in the firelight. He got down onto one knee before looking up at her expectantly. She merely rose an eyebrow before raising her left foot. X nodded in affirmation before removing her boot, followed by the right. He began to kiss his way up despite the fact she still had her pants on, but the feeling of his lips against her made the Queen shiver with delight.

X's lips found the hem of her pants before he unbuttoned and slid down the zipper with his teeth, the Queen humming in approval once more. He grinned to himself; who knew the Queen was so...kinky? His hands gripped her buttocks, half expecting her Fallen guards to come in and kill him where he crouched before he slid her pants down to reveal her womanhood that was glistening with arousal. '_No bra, nor panties. Either the Queen was preparing this for a while, or she just prefers no constrictions.' _He shrugged and gave a small sniff, inhaling her scent. His grin widened, before he darted his tongue out at the folds, hearing the Queen gasp lowly. His eyes rose to land upon the whites of the Queen, who was merely staring down at him. He pulled away slightly, standing before he picked up the Queen in one swift movement, laying her across the bed before his lips landed upon the female's lips in a chaste kiss. She kissed back momentarily before the Guardian before her kissed down her jawline, onto her neck before focusing on a particular spot where her pulse was. She bit her lip and spread her legs slightly, feeling the calloused hand of her bedmate running its way up and down lazily upon her thighs before rubbing her womanhood gently.

"Very good, Guardian." The Queen praised, trying to keep the formal tone in her voice, only to consider throwing it out the window and jumping the bones of the male above her. She felt him leave a mark across her collarbone which would probably show up as an ugly purple on her light blue skin, causing her to grimace slightly. However the grimace soon melted and morphed into a look of pleasure as she bit her lip to keep from moaning out, the Guardian's tongue snaking out to trail across the flesh of her breasts, before circling her nipples, X settling on taking the right one into his mouth first. He began to suck softly while his right hand massaged and kneaded the mound of flesh of her left breast. She felt his left hand continue to rub her womanhood before she rasped out, "More." X merely gazed up at her before he nodded slightly, tugging on her nipple with his teeth as he did. She moaned out lowly before gasping and arching her back as she felt a two fingers enter her. Slowly he began to pump his digits in and out, focusing on the task at hand. He pulled away, before clamping down onto her left nipple, sucking faster, his right hand now focusing on the now abandoned right nipple, massaging and pulling ever so slightly.

X pulled away after about five minutes, kissing his way back down, all the while still fingering the Queen faster. The way she squirmed and moaned underneath him led him to believe he was doing something right. His lips kissed down her naval, his tongue circling her belly button before trailing downward across her waist and kissing just above her womanhood. He looked up at her, licking the clit teasingly at first but began to suck as soon as he saw the Queen's stern glance down at him. A fist knotting itself in his hair was his reward, tugging often. He swirled his tongue around the clit while sucking, the female moaning out in pleasure. Her legs quivered, her climax beginning to build up. X seemed to sense this as he removed his fingers and replaced the digits with his tongue. Her scent invaded his sense of smell while he ate the female out, her scent driving him to continue faster. She was different from any other female he had been with, but not that it was a bad thing.

The Queen bit her lip hard, looking down at the partner that she decided to bed herself with tonight, watching the male's tongue move in a circular motion before diving into her folds, licking across her walls and around inside of her. She moaned out in pleasure, her thighs squeezing his head slightly as she whimpered out, "Guardian, I'm gonna-" She let out a low groan as the Hunter continued to eat her out before she released her juices onto his face, the male merely licking up all he could. She looked down at him through half lidded eyes to see him take off his boots, followed by his pants and boxers. Her eyes gazed down from the toned chest and developing six pack, making their way from the v lines and toward where the v lines originated from to begin with. Her white eyes landed upon the Guardian's manhood, a trimmed bush surrounding the base. She licked her lips in appreciation, "It seems you are well equipped, aren't you, Guardian?" She took delight in the Guardian's blush before her hand softly wrapped itself around the base, beginning to tug slowly. "How big would you say you are?" Her question caught him off guard and prompted him to blush even more.

"I would like to say 6 1/2 to 7 inches, your Grace." He stammered out, his blush intensifying. His eyes seemed to be anywhere but on her and the Queen rectified that by pulling his face to her with her free hand, staring into his eyes. He gasped out as she began to jerk him off faster, her hand sliding up and down his pole. The Queen brought his face toward, her lips locking firmly with his. He moaned out, earning a smile from the Queen before she slid her tongue out across his lips, demanding access. X granted it, opening his lips only for her tongue to shove its way in. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, across the roof and across teeth before beginning a battle for dominance. X began to thrust himself lowly into her hand, the Queen having control over him. He was putty in the palm of her hand and she knew this. After making out for awhile, the two broke apart for some much needed oxygen, before X found himself laying down, the Queen on top of him. "Y-your Grace?"

"Hush, Guardian." The Queen commanded in a whisper, her lips upon his for a second before she made her way down. Her lips and tongue trailed across his chest and abs, down south across his hips and inner thighs before she licked from his balls to the tip of his manhood before her tongue swirled and her lips wrapped themselves around just the head, sucking softly. He let out a small gasp of surprise, the Queen looking up at him with a smirk. His eyes closed as she began to take him into her mouth more, bobbing her head up and down. One hand gripped the base, the other hand massaging his balls, treating them with care. Her tongue swirled up and down, around the head before she went all the way down to the base, a small gag escaping. This seemed to be a good thing, for X let out a low moan of pleasure, so the Queen began to frequently deepthroat him every time she went back down.

Eventually he let out a grunt, "Your Grace...I'm close." She merely hummed, the vibrations going against his shaft before she deepthroated him one last time, hearing him groan out as he released his seed. She began to swallow all that entered her mouth, sucking him dry. Once she was sure he was finished, she pulled up and kissed the tip once, satisfaction in her eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet, Guardian." The Queen murmured in his ear, before she slid down on top of him, his cock entering her folds with ease, thanks to the juices and how slick his cock was. She let out a moan, her hands placed on his chest as she began to slide in and out, their hips meeting with each thrust. After a few minutes of slow thrusting, the Queen began to get more aggressive, thrusting faster and harder, her ass bouncing against his legs with each downward stroke. X gripped her hips and began to thrust in return, matching her pace, the two letting out various grunts or moans of pleasure. She looked down at him with ecstasy, crashing her lips against his with a moan. The two's climaxes began to build up once again, the Queen and Guardian as one. Sweat covered their bodies as they continued their love making. With two simoultanous cries of release, the Queen slumped down against X, the Hunter merely holding her before sliding out, his seed pooling out of her womanhood after he exited. "That...that was amazing. Thank you, Guardian." She murmured, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. He nodded, merely holding her while she soon fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, after cleaning off the bed and ensuring she was still asleep, X silently removed himself from the bed, covering up the Queen of the Reef. He had just finished putting on his boots when she stirred slightly. "G-guardian?" She mumbled, a short yawn escaping her lips.

"Hello, your Grace. I don't mean to leave, but I do have a duty to preform as requested by the Queen of the Reef." X spoke, glancing at her before putting his helmet on.

"Hurry back, Guardian. I will not stand to sleep alone tonight." The Queen said, her formal tone back in full force, a slight bite underneath it all.

X chuckled slightly before walking to the doors, his tattered cloak billowing behind him. He stopped and turned slightly, "You won't have to ever again." He promised, before returning to his ship. Once he was out and on his way toward the coordinates the Queen gave him, Ghost spoke up.

"So...how'd it go?" Ghost questioned.

"Fairly well. It seems that I am now the Queen's right hand man, and an adviser." X smirked, only for Ghost to just stare at him in apparent shock. "What?"

"You..you're an adviser for the Queen of the Reef? What about her brother, Crow?" The artificial machine asked.

"That is actually who we're going to go pay a visit to. The Queen has requested that I go eliminate Crow. And I am all but too happy to oblige." X said, growling lowly. He had never liked Crow, despite the man only wanting what was best for his people.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?" Ghost offered, the two speeding toward Venus, where Crow was hiding out.

* * *

><p>Well that was that. I doubt anyone will actually want me to make more <em>Destiny<em> stories, but for now, R&R!

-V


	2. The Mission from the Queen

Last time on **_The Queen's Call_**:

_"Well then, let's go, shall we?" Ghost offered, the two speeding toward Venus, where Crow was hiding out._

-V

* * *

><p>The Queen was sitting in her throne, waiting as patiently as she could for X to return. It had been two days since he had left in pursuit of her brother, Crow and she was beginning to worry. As if on cue, the doors burst open, X strolling in, although obviously wounded. Ghost merely hovered beside it's friend, blinking at the Queen. His cape was in more despair than it was to begin with, he was limping, and his armor had various gashes in it. "What happened, Guardian?" The Queen asked, betraying no emotion. Her eyes however, told another story. Her eyes were filled with concern, worry and fear for her lover.<p>

X merely chuckled before kneeling, although he let out a hiss of pain. "Oh, y'know. Your brother's a major dick." He looked up and saw the Queen smirk at the insult to her brother, before she motioned him forward. "Yes, your grace?"

"You are to go to my bathroom, strip down and draw a hot bath. I'll be joining you in a moment, and I wish to see the extent of your injuries." She commanded softly. He merely nodded before doing as he was told. The Queen watched as he retreated into her bedroom before turning to the companion of her lover. "What happened?"

Ghost merely sighed and replied, "It was a successful mission, but it almost ended in X not getting out alive."

_Flashback_

_"Do y'know where he's at, Ghost?" X questioned, his finger on the trigger of his assault rifle. _

_"Not really, no. The general location is near the Endless Steps. Maybe he's wanting to take off your head, like you did with that Vex Gate Lord?" Ghost suggested, trying to make light of the situation. _

_"Gee, thanks, Ghost. I'm touched." X's voice dripped with sarcasm, summoning his sparrow before he shot off, blazing across the grounds of Venus. He twisted and turned, shooting past the Dreg and Vex that were fighting each other before he jumped off his sparrow and entered a small hallway that led to the Endless Steps. He raised his gun and fired, watching as the Vex opposite of him fell. He heard the telltale signs of more Vex warping in, thanks to the Vex being one huge system. "More Vex? Should be interesting." He continued to make his way toward his target, a small warning going off in his head. He turned and was slammed into the air, flying backward, courtesy of a Minotour. "I fuckin' hate those things!" He cursed, landing with a sharp gasp of pain. He stumbled and fell on his ass, pulling out his rocket launcher and firing, watching as the damned creature exploded. He stood and put pressure on his leg, growling out. "Great. I've either broken it, or it just hurts like hell." He turned and saw his target, growing serious and forgetting about his pain. He put away his rocket launcher and pulled out his sniper, aiming down the scope to pick off the Vex that were surrounding Crow, apparently his allies. _

_Crow was currently relaxing, waiting for his opponent to show. His sources told him that his dear sister had sent someone to kill him for betraying her. While he was correct in his mind, apparently the rest of his people thought that he was insane. His head turned to the left, then to the right as his allies were being shot down. All around, the Vex he had grouped of with were dying, falling to the ground. He stared as the Guardian from before, the one that brought his sister and he the Gate Lord head stood before him. "You? You're the one my sister ordered to kill me?" He let out a laugh, staring at X with mirth. "Sure you took down a Gate Lord, which is somewhat impressive, but I am one of the most deadliest warriors from the Reef. I won't be as easy as the Gate-" He was cut off by X throwing a grenade, Crow running and sliding across the ground to escape the explosion. He rolled to his feet, ducking under the knife X threw at him, before Crow grabbed the knife himself and charged X. The two resorted to hand-to-hand combat, Crow slashing at X with deadly accuracy. _

_X grunted, ignoring the stinging cuts of the blade as it tore into his armor and skin, before he let out a yell of pain, Crow slamming his foot into X's wounded leg. The Guardian fell to the ground, Crow staring down at him before stabbing the knife through X's leg. X howled out, Crow digging it into the tendons and muscle before the Awoken clambered on top of X, wrapping his hands around his throat. X struggled slightly before he reached down into his holster, pulling out his pistol, only for Crow to throw it halfway across the Endless Steps. His vision was swimming, dark spots beginning to cloud his eyesight. He smirked slightly before earclapping Crow, headbutting him afterwards. As soon as Crow was stumbling off, X pushing the male to the ground before pulling out his shotgun. "Bye, asshole." He aimed down and fired, ignoring the blood splatter that coated his clothing. He limped over to his pistol and picked it up, before being summoned to his ship, thanks to Ghost. The two then made their way back to the Queen._

_End Flashback_

"I see." The Queen said thoughtfully, before rising from her throne. "You may explore, little ball. Just ensure that you don't get into trouble." With that, the Queen traveled to her bedroom, stripping once inside. She strolled into the bathroom, sinking into the warm water beside her lover. Wrapping her slender arms around the fatigued man, she began to rub smooth circles into his neck. "I'm proud of you, Guardian. Very proud indeed. Your leg isn't broken, is it?" She wondered.

"No. Just hurts like hell. It's tender." X replied, leaning into the Queen's touch.

"Good. But just to be safe, I'll be extra careful whenever we...pursue other activities." Her breath tickled his ear, causing the Hunter to shiver. She kissed his neck, continuing the massage. "After a nice soak, we're heading straight to bed, understand?"

"Yes, your grace." X replied, sighing in content.

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 2. Hopefully you all like it. .-.<p>

-V


End file.
